


I Didn't Know…

by B0bby22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angry boyyo, Car Accident, Neglect, Physical Abuse, poor Davey, tragic, truth to dare, what else do i put in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: Max asks David to tell him about his (David's) parents and life.





	I Didn't Know…

**Author's Note:**

> It's past 2:10am and I'm scared that hurricane fucking Irma is going to hit my state. If so, luckily with (hopefully) Category 2 winds, but fuck me sideways I need hugs. Also, for those who read this who was/is in Florida and/or has family members within the Bahamas and the Caribbean's, I want to wish you guys a good luck and I hope you are okay and I hope your family is okay. Hang in there. Stay safe please.
> 
> Some cursing is in here.

"Come on David, they can't be that bad."

David sighed as Max pressured him. Max came to his cabin at night all of a sudden and kept asking David what his parents and his life was like for the past half hour. It was getting exhausting. The ten year old kept begging and pressuring David to do it. There was only so much patience he can have before it wears off. He sighed, taking out the tea bag out of his #1 Councilor mug.

"Fine. Sit down on the couch."

"Finally!"

Max led himself to the worn couch. David put two tea spoons of honey in his tea and then poured milk in it. He proceeded to walk over to the couch and sit down, sighing once again.

"Are you sure, Max?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm positive."

"Alright. Just, try not to wake up Gwen."

"Okay, got it, now spill."

He sighed again. Where does he start. He presumed that Max wanted to know because of his happy attitude (and sometimes façade), but at this point, the reason can be anything. Slowly, he sipped his tea.

"Let's see, when I was born, I was born into a family that tried their hardest on anything. Whether it'd be being the scariest house on the block or just trying to pay for food, they were determined to get it or do it."

David took another sip.

"I was born in a family of five, me being the youngest. My parents always wanted to have five daughters. They got four daughters and a son. They were disappointed of course, but they still loved the heck out of us."

Max yawned and stared at David in boredom. He got a tad bit curious when David's look turned serious and sad.

"……… Then the car accident happened."

Another sip of tea filled the silence.

"… Dad fell asleep on the wheel and ran into a truck. He died instantly. The truck driver had multiple injuries and died in the Hospital a day later. Everyone was in the car at that time. I think I was four. All four of my sisters died. Some died from impact, others from bleeding to death."

He placed the mug on the coffee table and placed his fingers to his temples. He rubbed it in a circular pattern for ten seconds before continuing with the story.

"I'm not going to go into detail on what my sisters looked like during that. Mom and I only survived. The doctors called it a miracle that my mom got out with a bloody nose, two cracked ribs, and a broken ankle, and I got out with a painful seatbelt mark on my neck and cuts from glass."

The pain mentally resonated in his neck. He rubbed it slightly, remembering the bumps and smoothness of the blistered wound.

"Everything changed after that. We had to live with my Uncle because the family members from the truck driver sued us and stripped us of everything we had. We had no money and Mom was forced to work at some place that gave her minimum wage. It was bad."

Silence took over again. The sound of chirping crickets was heard. Max stared at David, intrigued and interested in where the story was going.

"Mom joined my Uncle, meaning she drunk alcohol with him. It wasn't bad at first, but then it happened… The hitting and whipping and blood and god why am I telling you this?"

"No no, it's okay."

Another moment passed by, David was calming himself down.

"I was told things like how I cost so much to keep, or how they wished one of their daughters/nieces survived instead of their only son/nephew, so on. This repeated. I was tortured and in pain, and also neglected a lot. This kept on happening until I was nine. My school found out about the bruises and wounds on my arms and contacted CPS."

Max furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"Child Protection Services."

He mouthed an 'oh' and allowed David to continue.

"I can't say things got any better. I was put under foster care in some bad family who could give less of a diddly darn about me. They signed me up for Camp Campbell only so that I could get out of their hair."

David seemed to be letting all his bottled up thoughts go, forgetting the fact that he was talking to a ten year old.

"I was known as the bad kid. The kid who'd start trouble and try to get goody-two-shoes to come with me and wreck havoc. I only had one friend within the two years I was there. He was a happy, and radical kid named Jasper Cunningham."

That named sounded familiar to Max. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Even though he was the kid everyone loved for being comical and decently fun, he'd hang out with me from time to time and chat or pull pranks on Greg or Darla… They were our Councilors at the time."

He took a sip of tea. A long sip.

"Jasper was the first person I opened up too, despite being a jerk to him……… He died after the bear attack from The Order of The Sparrow. He didn't die from blood loss or infection. No, it was worse. It wasn't even from the bear attack."

"How so?"

Max blurted that out. David presumed it was an accident after looking at the 'I fucked up' face he made afterward.

"My foster parents picked me up when we all left. That was the last I saw of Darla, Greg, and the other kids. If I learned anything from that day, was that there were still great things in life, even if life seemed bad. That feeling of happiness and completeness felt nice, so I swore to myself, as long as I can make someone smile, that'd be the best thing in the world. So I kept the abuse and pent up feelings in my head as I helped others feel okay. It's the only thing I can even really do at this point."

Max was speechless. He never would've think that his life could be so different yet have a similar pain to David's. It hurt. He saw David lower his head and looked at the floor sadly, as if he recalled something. He shot up his head when he heard a click noise. Max was holding a pocket sized tape recorder in his hand.

"Max, d-did you…"

David's face flashed with emotions of sadness and anger.

"Did you record what I said?"

David's face turned redder than ever, not because he was flustered or embarrassed, he was pissed, and that was an understatement. He looked like he was about to hit the tape recorder out of Max's hand and then hit him. Suddenly, Max broke the recorder with a loud snap and even tore up the plastic strands. This made David calm down and lean back into his couch, yet he still looked slightly pissed.

"Max, why did you record that?"

Max sighed.

"I was dared by Dolph to ask you about your life and parents and share it back to everyone. I didn't want to do it at first because I thought your parents were all happy and sunshine and all that shit but damn…"

They stared at each other, trying to see if Max was trying to fool him, but it was all so real. Max, trying to process what David had told him, also had another thought brewing up.

"How close were you and Jasper?"

David flinched back a tad. The silence was filled with an uneasy tension. It was so quiet that they can hear the campers talking so so silently. It was scary. David took a deep breath in.

"To me, we were as close as brothers. Yeah, I'd make some snarky remarks about his shoes or style or anything really, but we were close enough for us to trust each other."

He sniffled, grabbing Max's full attention again.

"Sometimes I wonder where he is or how he's doing. I'd like to think that he is around here somewhere but that's unlikely… I wish he didn't die Max."

And the waterworks broke out. David was sobbing into his hands like a mess. Max was used to seeing him cry but this got serious now. Being stabbed in the hand versus remembering your friend die and how fucked up your childhood is, is a whole story on its own.

Awkwardly, Max scooted over to David and started to pat and rub his arm, still unsure on what to do. All of a sudden, Max was engulfed into a hug. He tried squirming away from the adult, but it was no avail. The ten year old gave up and wrapped his arms around his Councilor. They both shared a moment of peace.

David let go to wipe the tear stains away, but Max's head slumped onto David's lap. It confuses David for a minute until he heard soft snores come from the boy. He smiled down at Max while grabbing a blanket from behind him and tucking the boy in them. He promised himself a few minutes of having Max lay in his lap and that's it. He couldn't keep that promise because before you know it, he had fallen asleep as well.

~~~

That morning, Gwen woke up with a headache. It wasn't unusual, it was common. Too common to be normal at this point, she made a mental note of that. As she was walking over to the Kitchen, she saw two figures on the couch. One being David, who looked exhausted and worn out, which was unusual for him. The second figure was Max, bundled in a blanket and sleeping on David's lap. His face looked peaceful and young instead of tired and dull. He actually looked like a ten year old.

Once Gwen saw that, she quickly yet quietly got her phone, went back, and took a picture of the two. She smiled at the picture, making sure to take two just in case. Not only was it a sweet and endearing photo, but it was perfect to use if Max tried to black mail her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Something small, something cute. Imma go to bed now.


End file.
